The V Card
by C. C. Wigglestaff
Summary: Kurt and Blaine's first time. What happens when Kurt decides the time is finally right to delve "south of the equator"?  Lotsa Klaine love. Almost PWP.


They stood on the stage holding each other and letting the gravity of Kurt's words settle in. "No, I want to go to your house" Too stunned to kiss him back properly, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's as all the implications of that statement played out in his head. All the things he'd wanted to do with Kurt, all the temptations to touch and taste, all the fantasies that had him writhing late at night – they were all teetering on _possibility_with that one statement. Blaine looked up from his shoes "Kurt…" He searched his face for any hint of misunderstanding, thinking maybe Kurt just wanted to go fool around like they so often did. "D'you mean you wanna… ?" Kurt chuckled behind a wide grin before locking eyes with his boyfriend in a let-me-make-this-clear stare. "I want you, Blaine."

"He wants to fuck you stupid, Blaine" came a too-loud voice from the aisle of the theater.  
>"Ohmigod, Santana, fucking makes people stupid?" Brittany looked like she'd just put two important puzzle pieces together. "I've been with a lot of people. Is that why I'm- "<p>

Santana cut her off "NO, no! It's just an expression" and then whispered "I'll show you later."

"What do you want, Santana?" Kurt shot back.

"EAR BLEACH after listening to you two fumble around the topic of whether or not you're going to plow each other. Finn's looking for you. Everyone's heading to Artie's and he wanted to know if you were going to be riding Blaine. Oops. I mean riding _with_ Blaine, which you now obviously are." Santana smiled sweetly as Brittany scampered off to tell Finn. "So, Blaine, is this going to be a first for you too? Or did one of those Dalton hotties undo your bowtie in a backroom somewhere?" Blaine gaped and blushed before walking quickly off stage.

"Enough, Santana! Why do you want to ruin this? You've embarrassed Blaine. You've embarrassed me. And you just seem to take so much pleasure in it. Why?"

"Ruined it?" She looked at Kurt like he was an idiot and walked closer to the stage. "Because I said you wanted to fuck Blaine? YOU said you wanted to fuck Blaine." Her voice softened, "Kurt, If you're really that embarrassed to talk about it, what makes you think you're ready to do it." She gave him a condescending smile as she turned to leave. Over her shoulder, she yelled "And as for ruining it, you're both virgins. It's already going to be terrible!"

Kurt was quiet in the passenger seat as Blaine drove him home. They both were. Blaine noted that Kurt's earlier sultry bravado had slipped away. It was okay. He knew, and loved, the many moods of Kurt Hummel. This one, he recognized, was quiet uncertainty. "Do you still want to come over?" Blaine probed gently as he pulled into the driveway.

Kurt startled from his thoughts, "YES! Of course!" Then, after a moment, "unless, I mean, if you don't want..."

Blaine unbuckled and turned to place a hand against Kurt's cheek. _So beautiful_, he thought as he read the unsaid thoughts written so clearly on his boyfriend's face. Nervous, unsure, but wanting. His own excitement at things to come, though momentarily dimmed, resurged as his thumb stroked the soft cheek and Kurt leaned into the cradle of his palm, closing his eyes. Blaine melted at the realization that his touch could calm and soothe a fretful Kurt. Curling fingers around to the back of his neck, he pulled him in soft, brushing his lips over Kurt's. Not yet a kiss, but a caress of lips across lips. Kurt leaned, needing more. Blaine took his face gently in both hands and continued to dust him with almost-kisses until Kurt gave a tiny whine and Blaine smiled. His hands slipped to Kurt's back and pulled him firmly into the kiss he was whining for. Kurt moaned as Blaine sucked softly on his lower lip, released him and captured his lips again. They kissed luxuriously, eyes closed and lost in warmth and breath, for long unmeasured minutes. Blaine marveled at the taste of his boyfriend's lips, his jaw, his neck. Blaine mouthed a particularly tender spot of pale flesh and was rewarded with a high mewling sound from Kurt. He wondered what Kurt would sound like when he was finally able to touch him, to stroke him, to taste him. Blaine shuddered and remembered where they were.

He kissed Kurt long and slow before easing back. "Blaine?" Kurt breathed, still foggy. It always took him a little longer to regain his senses. Blaine smiled, thinking how much he loved the lust-fuzzy look on Kurt's face. "Kurt," he kissed him just once more because he couldn't help it, "get out." Kurt looked confused for a moment. Blaine added, grinning, "I'll see you in an hour."

An hour and a half later, Blaine was checking the driveway for Kurt's arrival. He was showered, shaved and in all ways groomed just as the internet said he should be for the big event. He checked his phone. Nothing. He started to type out a message, but decided not to send it. He didn't want to put pressure of any sort on Kurt tonight. So he paced. He checked his phone again, in case he had the volume off. This wasn't like Kurt. He was never early, but he wasn't ever this late either. And he would always text if… The car! Blaine knew the sound but looked out the window anyway. Kurt. Blaine exhaled mightily and then did yet another quick check to make sure everything hair, teeth, clothes were perfect. Everything good. And yet, he didn't hear the front door open. He looked out the window again and Kurt was still sitting there. Blaine willed himself to be patient and a few minutes later he heard the front door open and slowly close again.

He met Kurt in the hallway. "Hey, Blaine!" It came out a little too bright. No one else would have noticed, but Blaine knew instantly that it was forced. What happened? Just hours earlier, Kurt was curling fingers around his shirt and pulling him in tight. Even when Blaine led them to his bedroom, he stood apart and wouldn't make eye contact. "Are you okay, Kurt?"

"Oh, sure-sure!" He fidgeted with a knick-knack on the low dresser. Blaine came up behind him and his hand on his back made him jump.

"Kurt. Talk to me." He turned Kurt gently to face him and saw tears pooling in his eyes. Blaine wrapped his arms around him and was relieved to feel Kurt finally melt into him. Kurt hugged him back harder and, with some difficulty, managed a quiet "I'm sorry." Blaine held him. And he waited. "I'm so sorry. I know this was my idea. And I would never want to disappoint you. And it's not fair of me to back out at the last minute after it was my idea and maybe Santana is right. "

At this, Blaine started to put it together. He'd heard what Santana said and he realized she'd struck a nerve with Kurt. He still wasn't sure which one, though.

"Maybe Santana is right?" Blaine pulled him to sit on the bed beside him.

"She said I was going to be terrible at it."

"Actually, she said _we_were going to be terrible at it. But continue." Blaine stretched to lie on his side, propped on an elbow.

"You heard?" Blaine nodded in response "So I started thinking about it. I don't know the first thing. In my head, I got as far as us standing together in this room and then it was just awkwardness and expectation. How are we supposed to start? Do we just come in and take off our clothes and -and -and do it? We both KNOW what we're about to do and there's all this PRESSURE and how the hell do I get from 'Hey Blaine, can I borrow your English Lit notes' to having your dick in my mouth without it just being… WEIRD?"

Blaine sputtered and laughed at that, though he tried not to. He could see from Kurt's deep blush that he'd said more than he intended. "Kuuurt" he cooed "I just love you." Kurt looked deeply embarrassed and offered quietly "I just want it to be wonderful. Romantic." Blaine coaxed Kurt to lie down next to him. They faced each other, though Kurt wouldn't yet meet his eyes. Blaine fought the urge to kiss his completely adorable boyfriend just yet. Instead, he said "I agree. It's a lot of pressure. Just imagine if our first kiss had gone that way." Kurt looked up, curious. Blaine continued, "But it didn't, did it? I just kissed you. Do you know why?"

"Because my bird died?" Kurt teased with a teary grin.

"I kissed you because it was the only perfect way to tell you what you meant to me. And I wanted nothing more in life than to have you kiss me back." At this, Kurt nuzzled fully into Blaine and wrapped an arm around him. "We don't have to do anything tonight. I just want you here with me. The next steps will happen as they happen."

The boys snuggled and talked and laughed until Kurt, relaxed at last, began to alternately yawn and protest that he wasn't tired and they should keep talking. Blaine offered to sleep on the couch but Kurt lured him back into bed with a long kiss. They fell asleep talking about their future in New York.

Saturday Morning

The next morning Blaine woke up to an empty bed. "Kurt? KURT?" Oh no. Blaine dropped his face to the pillow. _Damn it, I knew I should have slept on the couch_, he thought. _It must have freaked him out. _Blaine decided to take a quick shower and then drive over to Chez Hummel and apologize. As he was brushing his teeth, though, he noticed Kurt's toothbrush beside the sink and beside that was the very expensive lotion that he wouldn't share with Rachel and several tiny vials of he-wasn't-sure-what. Blaine decided he couldn't be that upset if he took the time to unpack some of his toiletries. As Blaine was stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around, he heard a happy voice singing "Blaaa-aine!" and it was moving toward his bedroom. "Blaine? Where are you?"

Blaine opened the door to see Kurt holding a drink tray with two steaming paper cups of Lima Bean coffee and what looked suspiciously like one of their giant cookies in a small paper bag. "That looks delicious" Blaine said, ravenous.

"_You_ look delicious" Kurt mumbled as he stared openly at his wet, half-naked boyfriend. He immediately turned and blushed and prayed Blaine hadn't caught that. But as soon as the hot coffee was safely placed on the dresser, Kurt felt a steamy body behind him. Blaine held his hips with his fingertips as he kissed and nuzzled the back of his neck. Kurt sighed audibly and reached his hands back to grasp at Blaine, but finding only towel, he fumbled for where to put his hands. Blaine, still slowly kissing his neck and nibbling his ear, took Kurt's hands and placed them firmly on his hips. His own arms wrapped around Kurt's chest and pulled him in tight. Blaine suddenly realized he was still wet from the shower "sorry, I'm dripping on you."

But Kurt didn't let go. He curled his fingers into Blaine's hips and pulled him quickly forward, tight against his ass. Blaine gasped in surprise. Both gasped at the sensation. Kurt stared hard at the dresser in front of him. Slowly he inched his fingers further backward to Blaine's ass, feeling the curve, bunching the terrycloth in his fingers.

Blaine dropped his forehead to the back of Kurt's neck. Kurt's fingers pulled, leading him. He rocked his hips against Kurt once. Then again. His brain was swimming. "Kurt," he rasped "kiss me." Before the words were fully spoken, Kurt had scooped him into his arms, his mouth eager and warm. His tongue was soft against Blaine's at one moment and then pointedly tracing his lips the next. Blaine bent into him, submitting to Kurt's exploration, thrilling at his boldness. He was already dizzy when Kurt's hands slid down his back and landed firmly under the curve of his ass. Blaine let his head fall back as a moan tumbled from his throat. Kurt pressed parted lips to his throat to feel his body moan. Kurt's hands then squeezed firmly at the flesh in their grasp. Blaine moaned again, his throat vibrating against Kurt's lips. Kurt squeezed again and pulled Blaine's hips forward against his own. Kurt was every bit as hard as he was and they slotted together as best they could through layers of cotton and denim. Blaine curled abruptly forward as Kurt ground perfectly against him. Kurt gasped.

Blaine resisted the next pull and put his hands up to Kurt's chest. "I need a minute." He staggered back to the bed and sat heavily, curling his body, resting his forearms on his knees.

"What's wrong?" Kurt clutched the dresser behind him, breathing so hard that Blaine could just make out the tremble of the paper coffee cups behind him.

"Too good." Blaine reached an arm out for Kurt who, for a moment, seemed to have forgotten how to work his legs. "I just need a minute." Blaine forced his breathing to still. "I think you might need a minute too." Kurt nodded, still too stunned to fully speak.

Blaine lay crossways on the big bed and Kurt finally joined him when he was able to move again. They held hands and breathed. Kurt broke the long silence with "that was amazing." Blaine chuckled as he rolled to kiss him and countered "YOU'RE amazing." He continued up and away until he stood in front of the dresser, Kurt's eyes never leaving him.

He opened the top drawer and grabbed something blue. "Close your eyes." Kurt closed one and squinted the other as Blaine dropped the towel and stepped into a pair of boxers. "Wanna take off that shirt? It's damp; it can't be that comfortable."

"It's fine" Kurt responded absentmindedly as his eyes scanned the length of his nearly nude boyfriend.

"How about now?" Blaine mopped his still sopping curls all over Kurt's chest and belly, making him laugh and squirm. The pair tussled and teased until they were a pile of limbs and kisses all over again. When he was pinned to the bed and his shirt was pretty well soaked, Kurt consented to let Blaine disrobe him.

Blaine, straddling his thighs, kissed him sweetly and repeatedly as he removed layer after layer, caressing each span of newly revealed skin. He didn't hesitate when he reached the top of Kurt's jeans, but he became alert for any signs to stop. Kurt just stroked Blaine's arms in long swaths with his fingers as he worked. Blaine ached to run his palm over Kurt's thickening flesh, but it wasn't yet the right time. _Patience,_he told himself. When they were in matching states of undress, Blaine gently eased his body atop Kurt's and kissed him slowly, telling him how much he loved him with words and touches.

Kurt rewarded his gentle touch with openness and curiosity. Kurt's hands ran freely over Blaine's back and arms and asked, somewhat cautiously, if they could go lower again. Running the flat of his hands over Blaine's ass made him even harder. He started again at his lower back and ran his fingertips down to Blaine's thighs. Slowly, Kurt's hands caressed up to cup him firmly and pull them together. Blaine followed his lead and ground his hips down to Kurt's. They both let out little sounds of pleasure, but it was slow and controlled. Kurt's hands rode over him again, fingers dipping low in to the valley between his thighs, and up. Blaine tensed and kissed Kurt harder. Kurt repeated the motion. Down, fingers between his thighs and up, teasing at his cleft. Blaine tensed again and ground into Kurt without prompting. Kurt moaned and kissed him back hard. Blaine rocked against him once, twice and Kurt made a desperate keening sound that went straight to his core.

Immediately Blaine was up on hands and knees, muttering "too close; too close." At first Kurt whined at the loss of contact and then understood. Blaine was over him, head hung low, shoulders trembling. Kurt pulled his face up to kiss him, but a look at his furrowed brow and bitten lip changed his mind. "Blaine." Kurt's voice was firm. "Blaine, let me touch you."

He shook his head. He couldn't take anymore torture. "Too close."

Kurt flipped him to his back and straddled him. He leaned in close and kissed him. "Blaine, I love you. Let me make you come."

Blaine's breath hitched and his head fell back. "Yes, Kurt, yes." With trembling hands, Kurt pulled the fabric as low as he could, freeing Blaine's aching cock. "Beautiful" Kurt breathed, staring. He encircled him with one hand and stroked up, thumb gliding over the glossy head and down. A second stroke. A third. At the fourth, Blaine was thrashing against the bedding "faster, please… please." Kurt froze for a moment, eyes wide, harder than he had ever been. Then he shook himself awake and stroked the slickened cock just a bit faster than before. He breathed with Blaine as his pleasure built higher and higher. He stroked him harder as his back arched and his hands twisted in the sheets. Thick spurts slicked Kurt's hand as he continued to stroke him. Blaine let out a final pained cry and spasmed hard as waves of pleasure crashed through him.

As Blaine floated down from his high, he saw Kurt. He was straddling him, breathless with a pained smile. Kurt stammered out "ggood?" Even heavy and groggy with bliss, he could see that Kurt was aching. Blaine wasn't the only one who was patient. He sat up and pulled Kurt tighter into his lap. He kissed him deeply as Kurt moaned into his mouth. Blaine locked eyes with him and said "Let me." It wasn't a question. He hooked a finger into Kurt's underwear and demanded "take these off." As quickly as that was done, Blaine pulled him back into his lap and guided his legs to wrap around him. He began long, firm strokes that dipped well under his balls and up over his crown. He had no intention of teasing him; Kurt had had enough. Blaine stroked him well and kissed him deeply, until Kurt was too undone for kissing and Blaine pulled his head down to his shoulder where he moaned and bit and breathed. As he came, Kurt clutched desperately at Blaine. He screamed his name into that bitten shoulder and, still shuddering his release, he told Blaine over and over how much he loved him.

Without moving Kurt, Blaine reached for the tissues and gave them both a quick clean up. He held Kurt like that for several minutes, until his breathing calmed and he couldn't feel his heartbeat against his skin. Blaine kissed his cheek gently. He kissed his eyelids, his brows. He kissed his nose. "Was that okay, Kurt?" He just wanted to make sure.

Kurt pushed the curls away from Blaine's forehead and held his face softly in both hands. He dropped tender kisses on his lips. "Oh, Blaine. I want to do everything with you." He nuzzled Blaine's cheek. "Everything… and then more."

"Me too." Blaine smiled deeply and stroked Kurt's back. "But can we reheat that cold coffee first?"


End file.
